As is well known to those skilled in the art, reactions between ionic reagents and non-polar reagents may be less than satisfactory because of the mutual immiscibility which generally characterizes the components of the system. Polar solvents such as dimethylformamide (DMF) or dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO) may be employed; but use of such solvents introduces undesired problems. Glycols such as polyethylene glycol or polypropylene glycol may be used as solvents for such reactions; and indeed they possess many properties which render them satisfactory: low cost, low vapor pressure, low toxicity, and ready availability. However the difficulty of separating reaction product from eg polyethylene glycol is prohibitive because it requires extensive work-up such as distillation and/or extraction. See E. Santaniello et al Tetrahedron Lett., 4581 (1979).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,693 to Dow as assignee of Au et al discloses products typified by the reaction product of a poly(ethylene glycol ether) and a chloromethylated polystyrene resin. Hertl et al (J. Phys. Chem 77, 1120, 1973) discloses reaction of alcohols with alumina. Baverez et al (Bull. Soc. Chim. Fr. 3662 1962) discloses reaction of alcohols with silica gel.
It is desirable to carry out reactions between ionic reagents and non-polar reagents using a phase transfer catalyst which is characterized by its ability to bring one of the reactants into the normal phase of the other in such a form that high reaction rates are obtained.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel composition particularly characterized by its ability to serve as a phase transfer catalyst. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.